


The Auction

by phoenixcinders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Eventual Romance, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Futanari, Master/Slave, Other, Romance, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcinders/pseuds/phoenixcinders
Summary: A femboy gets lured into being auctioned off as a slave.Contains: (Dickgirl, Futa, Anal, Crossdressing, Blow Job, Cum Swallowing, Feminization, slavery, Romance)
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Futanari/Transgender, GenderQueer Character (Trans genderfluid demi etc), Trans Stories, Transgender, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	The Auction

Hey everyone! I’ve got another story for you. All characters involved in sex are 18 or older. This story contains feminization, slavery, anal sex, transgender, sissy, blow job, cum swallowing and vampires. You have been warned. If you don’t like the tags, don’t read it and move on. Other than that, feel free to enjoy. Leave any comments or questions down at the comment section. Also feel free to reach out to me. I’m always up for chatting with fans. 

“Are you sure this is the place, Mandy?” I ask my girlfriend. I know we’ve only been dating for a little over a week, but I feel like we’ve truly connected. I still can’t believe a girl like her would ever fall for a guy like me. 

I’m not the most masculine person. I’ve actually been confused for a girl more times than I can count. That’s why I was so shocked when Mandy, the hottest girl I’ve ever seen asked me out on a date. 

She’s practically my dream girl. She’s got bright red hair and the perfect skin. Her body is full of curves but not an ounce of fat on her. She’s got on a beautiful red dress with heels that almost make her a foot taller than me.

Why would a girl like her ask out a foster care child like me? I know, I’m 18 and I’m considered an adult, but I’ve always been on my own. 

Anyways, she talked me into going to this ultra-exclusive party, but honestly… It looks kind of sketchy. We just pulled up to a really dark warehouse.

I’m a bit nervous. I’ve never actually been invited to a party before. If it wasn’t obvious, I’m a bit of a nerd, which makes our relationship even more lopsided.

As we get out of the car, she grabs my hand and leads me up to a dimly lit door with a guy that could play the hulk if he wanted to. “Nice to see ya, Mandy. You sure do know how to pick em.” 

“What can I say, I have a love for nerds,” she says, throwing me a knee-weakening smile. 

The guy gives us a grin as he opens the door and lets us in. 

I’m blown away as we walk in. The warehouse is full of circular tables surrounded by chairs. There is a stage in the far end with a red curtain down. A podium is at the edge of the stage, just in front of the curtain. 

“I haven’t seen anything good in the last few auctions. All I want is a cute little femboy to worship me. I don’t mind training them.” I overhear a girl in a black dress that’s slit up to the middle of her thigh. She’s absolutely beautiful. A little bit of a devil mixed with a little bit of angel. Although, she doesn’t seem that old at all. In fact, she looks as if she’s my age. Her perfect golden blonde hair comes down to one side of her shoulder. Her body is perfectly petite and her skin is a dark amber color. A goddess if I’ve ever seen one. 

“Mandy! About time, I thought for sure you weren’t going to make it.” A woman says as she walks up to us. The minute her eyes fall upon me, a devilish smirk appears on her face. “Oooh… You managed to come through. As to be expected. Bring her back and we’ll get started.”

“Did you seriously doubt me?” Mandy asks. 

“Of course not. Not hurry up, the guests are getting restless.”

Mandy grabs my hand and I follow her. 

“Ah, Mandy… What was that lady talking about?” I ask.

“I’ll explain in a minute, come on. We’re running late.” 

The next thing I know I’m being dragged behind the stage to what looks like a BDSM dungeon. There are girls in cages and in bondage. That girl’s got her wrists bound behind her and being dragged around by a leash hooked to the collar wrapped around her neck. No, wait. She’s got a penis. What the hell is going on?

“I’m going to need to you to strip out of those clothes,” Mandy says. 

“What? Why? Mandy, what’s going on?” I ask. 

“I forgot to tell you, this is actually an auction,” she says.

“What do you mean an auction? What’s being auctioned?” I ask.

“Ooh, is this your entry, Mandy? She looks so delicious! You better get her ready to display. Buyers are hungry.”

“Mandy?” I ask nervously. 

She looks at me with eyes sharper than daggers. “Hurry up and strip. We’ve got to get you ready.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Uhh, you were always a little dimwitted. You are being auctioned off, duh. Now hurry up or else I’m going to have to get one of the handlers to do it and they can be a little rough beside the fact that they’ll take some of my cut.”

“Wait… I thought we were…”

“Dating? Get real. I seduced you because you’re the perfect slave for all those hungry powerful people out there. They’re all willing to pay big money for a slut like you. Thanks for being so easy to manipulate. Now hurry up and get naked.”

“Please, don’t make me do this!” Fear grips my entire body. I’m trembling as the realization hits me that this is really happening. I can’t believe I’ve been tricked. Somewhere deep down I knew all along, it was too good to be true.

“Charles, I’ll give you 5% if you get this sissy ready,” Mandy howlers.

This guy with a full face of makeup comes up to us. “Oh definitely, this’ll be easy.”

“Jeremy, get em naked for me dear,” Charles says. 

A big muscular man grabs me and starts tearing my clothes off. I try to struggle, but it’s hopeless. 

“Please, don’t do this!” I shout as I try to escape. The bear of a man has me in his arms as he rips off my pants and underwear.

“Try not to leave any marks on the sissy. This slut is hopefully going to make us quite a bit of money,” Mandy says. 

I’m completely naked, desperately trying to hide my private parts. “Hold him still. I need to assess the bitch,” Charles says. “Yes, a tad bit of makeup, some silk panties and a pair of thigh highs should make him do quite well in the auction.”

“Please stop. Don’t do this.” This is a nightmare. They can’t go through with this. I just want to go back to my dorm. 

“Shut up you little whore. Stop acting like a bitch. The faster we can get this done with the better,” Mandy says. 

“Jeremy, please hold him up so I can get these adorable panties and the cute stockings on him,” Charles says. The big man grabs me in a full nelson and lifts my feet off the ground. The strain he’s putting my the back of my neck is unbearable. 

I try to kick Charles, but Mandy holds my feet still as he slides the pink undies on me. Then they put on a pair of white thigh high stockings on.

“If you behave while I put a touch of makeup on, you won’t have to endure unbearable pain,” Charles says.

“Please, I’ll do what you want, just let me go.”

“Jeremy, why don’t you bind his hands behind his back for me.” 

Jeremy drops me on the floor. He walks away. A second later, he comes back and grabs my wrists, yanks them behind my back and binds them together. “Get the sissy up on a chair for me.”

He grabs my arms and yanks me up as Mandy puts a chair down. Charles kneels down in front of me and grabs my chin. “Hold still.”

He grabs some kind of cue tip looking thing and presses it against my lips. Then he takes a pencil to my eyes. After that, he pads my cheek with a white soft cloth.

“Kay, he’s ready,” Charles says. 

“Aww, the little bitch is so adorable. He’ll get us a pretty penny.”

“Please don’t do this!” 

“Here,” Charles says. “Put this in his mouth.”

Jeremy puts a red ball attached to a leather strap up to my mouth. I close it tightly but he forces it in and straps it to the back of my head. “Mmmmphhh.”

“Is your contribution ready?” A man asks. “We’re ready for the next auction.”

“Yeah, she’s ready,” Mandy says as she tightens a collar around my neck and attaches a leash to it. She hands the man the leash and he pulls it tight. 

I’m dragged out to a stage in front of more than a hundred people. I try to crouch down, but the man yanks the leash, forcing me upright. The crowd uhs and aws at me. 

I feel so… Humiliated. 

“For the next item, we’ll start the bidding at $100,000.” 

Several paddles wave through the air. 

“Do we have $110?” the man asks. 

More paddles wave. Everyone is anxious to buy me. 

“$120?” 

“$200 thousand!” A rather fat man yells near the front of the stage.

Oh god, please don’t let him win. I don’t want to be sold at all. How did I get myself in this situation? I just wanted a girlfriend. I just wanted to be loved.

“$250?” The auctioneer asks. 

“$300 thousand!” The woman in the black dress near the back howlers. 

A weird sense of relief flows over me. 

“$500 thousand!” The fat man yells. 

“$750!” The woman counters. 

“1 million dollars!” The man quickly retorts. 

No! Please no! I don’t want to leave here with him. A few seconds hang in the air as the crowd gasps. Everyone waits for a response. 

“2 million dollars.” The woman says rather calmly. The room fills with shock as the people start to whisper amongst themselves. 

“2 million. Is there a buyer willing to do 2.5 million?” The auctioneer asks. 

“Going once. Twice. Sold to the woman in black.”

Thank god it wasn’t that man. Eww, just the thought of him disgusts me. I can’t imagine what he would do to me.

“Madam, if you’d come to the back once the auction is finished and fill out some paperwork, you’ll be free to claim your prize.” 

I was dragged to the back and put in a cage until the auction finished. This can’t be happening. I just want to cry right now. I want to go back home. I’m still in shock about all of this as I watch Mandy and Charles celebrate. They both walk up to me with glasses of sparkling champagne. 

“You really lucked out. If that man would’ve won, you probably wouldn’t have survived. He likes to torture his slaves before he feasts on them,” Mandy says. 

“I wouldn’t call Mistress Blackwood a breeze. She’s incredibly cruel and twisted,” Charles says. “Honestly, she scares me the most.”

“I’m ready to leave, the rest of the miserable bunch don’t appeal to me,” Says a woman behind Mandy and Charles. “I just want to get my new adorable little femboy and leave.”

“And what may I ask are you two doing with my newly purchased property?” the girl asks as she approaches us. 

“I’m sorry, madam. We were just saying our farewells. We’re the ones that brought him here,” Charles says. 

“Good for you, do you want a cookie? Get out of my sight before I lose my patients.” Yikes. Maybe they were right after all. They both flee in fear. I’m so scared. What does this woman have planned for me? She bends down and brings her face closer to mind. “Aww, don’t you look so adorable, trembling in fear. Don’t worry my newly acquired pet, you have nothing to fear from me. I promise and I always keep my promises.”

She gets back on her feet and brings her eyes to the closest person. “Get this cage open, I want my property.”

It looks like the man nearly shits his pants at her request. Panicking, he runs around like a chicken with his head cut off, until he comes back with a key and unlocks the cage. 

She squats down and grabs my leash. “Come here, boy.”

I hesitantly crawl out of the cage. “That’s a good boy. Follow me to your new home.”

It feels so degrading being treated like a dog. But at least she’s nicer than Mandy and Charles. And this has to be a better fate than if that fat guy bought me. I take one last look at Mandy. She lied and manipulated me. I can’t believe I fell for her. 

She gently pulls me to my feet, leaving the leash tight, leaving no slack. I reluctantly follow her out of the building. There’s a limo waiting for us outside with a man holding the door open for her. She pulls me inside with her. There’s a woman and a girl about my age inside. Along with a brute of a man. 

“Elsa, be a dear and get me my favorite drink,” Mistress Blackwood says. 

The girl grabs a glass from the bar and then she grabs a knife. She takes the knife to her hand and cuts it, filling the cup with blood before handing it to Mistress Blackwood. “Thank you, love.”

My eyes go wide as I watch her drink the cup of blood. The woman gives me a glance. “I suppose we could probably take off that ball gag. I would like to hear your voice.”

She reaches over and unbuckles the strap from behind and lets the gag fall out from my mouth. “You… You’re drinking blood!” I shout out. 

“Darling don’t be silly. Of course I am, I am a vampire after all. What did you expect? You were just in an auction held by vampires.”

“What?” That can’t be right, vampires aren’t real.

“Aww, you didn’t know? That look on your face is so adorable. I’m already feeling better about spending 2 million on myself. It is my birthday after all. You’d think after 450 years, I wouldn’t give a damn, but it feels nice to treat myself every now and then and I suppose 450 years is a good enough reason to celebrate. Wouldn’t you think so?” 

I try to swallow down the lump in my throat. How did I end up in this situation, being sold to a 450-year-old vampire who might kill me? Especially since I was considering suicide 3 weeks ago.

Although I don’t know her intentions, she doesn’t seem like she wants to kill me. 

She’s treated me rather nicely so far. Which contrasts the way she treated Mandy and Charles, not that I’m complaining. They deserve far worse. 

“I know this is going to take some time to get used to your new place in life, but please at least try to put forth the effort. I know this may seem like complete bull shit, but I really don’t want to hurt you. I just want loyalty.” 

She takes a sip of her drink, then she jugs the rest. “Huhh, thank you, Elsa, I really needed that.” She then proceeds to bite into her own wrist and presents it to the Elsa. Else leans close and starts to suck the blood from her arm. She only takes a little. A glaze takes over her eyes as she sinks back into her chair. I literally watch the wound on her hand disappear. 

Mistress Blackwood then turns to me. “Here’s the thing, darling. The people close to me aren’t loyal because I bought them as slaves. They’re loyal because I treat them like family. Like lovers. That’s what it means to be mine.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I know what people say about me. I’m vicious, cruel, a stone-cold bitch. Yata, yata, yata. I can be, especially to my enemies. But what those people don’t know is that I’m extremely loyal to my friends. I’m kind and compassionate to my lovers. I really want you to be one of them.”

“I’m not going to say it’s all rainbows and roses, because it’s not. But I will promise you a life beyond your wildest dreams. Mind-blowing sex, luxuries in plenty, everything you could ever dream of. All you have to do is submit to me.”

“So you’re not going to kill me?” I ask. 

“Oh, heavens no. I would love to bring you my bed and make love to you for hours on end. We can also be a little kinkier if that’s what you’re into. And I do enjoy digging deep into your psyche and learning all there is to know about you, but no. I don’t want to kill you. I don’t want to harm you at all. Maybe a little domination, but all in good fun.” 

She puts her hand on my thigh where the stocking meets skin. Her touch is ice cold and it sends a shiver down my spine. “What do you say, be mine?” 

“What happens if I say no?” I ask. 

“Darling, no one ever says no to me. We’ll take things slow, I’ll show you the life you can have with me.

We arrive at what looks like a mini castle. It’s an old style gothic mansion. With the stained glass windows, iron balconies, and the lot. 

After we pull up, the driver gets out and opens the door for us. Mistress Blackwood grabs my leash and tugs me behind her. Elsa, the other woman, and the man follow us in. She undoes the bindings on my wrist. “That must feel better,” she says. 

“Draco, why don’t you be a dear and check on my prisoner. I don’t want him too incoherent,” Lady Blackwood says. 

“Yes, Mistress.” With that being said, the man takes off out of sight.

I look up at Mistress Blackwood. “Prisoner?”

She looks down at me with a smirk. “I have many enemies.” 

She pulls the leash so my face is only inches away from hers. Those eyes of hers pierce into me. “Don’t worry sweetie, you’re not a prisoner here. Unless you want to be. I’m always up for some bondage.”

I take a large gulp. Then she tugs me closer until her lips are on mine. It was as if fire ignited through my veins. But ironically her lips were cold as ice. “Sorry, love. I couldn’t resist.” She gives me an almost innocent smile. 

It’s hard to believe a girl like her. Who looks so sweet and innocent can be a vicious vampire. She doesn’t look that much older than me. She’s so small and petite with golden blonde hair and yet she’s so dangerous. Being around her is quite intoxicating. 

“Now, why don’t we all head up to my chambers. I’m in desperate need to fuck someone.”

My eyes go wide as my jaw drops to the floor. Am I finally going to lose my V-card?

“Lady Blackwood, shouldn’t we attend to business first?” asks the woman who now that I get a better look at her is just as beautiful as Elsa and Lady Blackwood. Only she’s much older. She looks like she’s in her early 40s, late 30s. Although now that I know that vampires exist, who knows how old this woman is. Her dark brown hair is done up in a bun and she has on a black formal business dress that comes down to the middle of her thigh. She’s got a slim waist, but wide hips and thick thighs. Almost motherly like. 

“Come on, Karen? Can’t we do pleasure first, then business?” Lady Blackwood says. 

“Now, now, Lavina. You might as well get it over with than you can have all the fun you want.”

“Huh, fine,” Lavina says as she walks up to the woman all seductive like. Her hand trails around the woman’s waist and grabs a handful of her ass. “Then I’m going to pound your ass for making me wait.”

A smile appears on Karen’s face. “Of course my love, my ass is always yours.”

She gives Karen’s ass a playful slap. “Why don’t you and Elsa take my new pet up to my chambers and educate him on what his life will be like from now on while I wrap up the business end of things.” 

“Yes, mistress,” she says as Lady Blackwood starts to walk out of the main entrance into a room in between two stairwells. 

Before she disappears, she turns back to us. “Oh and Karen. I expect you to be naked and I want that ass ready for me by the time I’m done.”

“Of course,” Karen says before Lady Blackwood disappears behind the door. 

“What business does she have?” I ask Karen.

“Now, now, don’t be nosey. You’ll find out if you’re good. For now, follow me,” Karen says as she snatches up my leash and starts to drag me behind her. “Come on, Elsa. Let’s get everything ready for our mistress.”

I follow them up to the left staircase. “I hope Mistress will give me a turn. I’ve been such a good girl.” 

“Oh, Elsa, I’m sure one fuck session won’t satisfy her sexual hunger,” Karen says. 

“Are you both Mistress Blackwood’s slaves too?” I ask.

“Oh, heavens no. I was a slave once, but Lady Blackwood saved me. She killed my cruel master and set me free. Of course, I submitted to her with my own free will. I love her with all my being,” Karen says. 

“Basically the same thing for me. I was disowned by my family for being… different. Lady Blackwood found me and took me in. I fell in love with her. I’d do anything for her,” Elsa says. 

“What’s the story behind the big man?” I ask. 

“Draco? It’s complicated. You ever heard of the story of Frankenstein’s monster?” she asks. 

I nod before my eyes go wide. “You mean… That’s Frankenstein’s monster?” I ask. 

She laughs. “Yep. Of course, when Lady Blackwood found him, he looked a little on the hideous side and he was being hunted by real monsters. Men with hate in their hearts. She took him in. He’s a kind of a simple being and not one for words, but he’s kind and gentle.”

We arrive at a large door and Karen walks into a bedroom the size of my old apartment. It’s got a four poster bed on the far end. The carpet is a lush white, the walls are stone and there’s a dresser with a rather large oak mirror. 

“I don’t understand. I thought Lady Blackwood was…”

“Cruel?” Karen asks. 

I nod. 

“She definitely can be. At least to her enemies. But I’ve never experienced any of her cruelty. Of course, her kinks can get out of hand at times, but she’s been nothing but kind to me and the rest of her loyal servants.”

“But, what about me? What’s she going to do to me?” I ask.

“Has she forced you to do anything you don’t want to?” Elsa asks. 

“No… But I am her “slave.” And the leash, this collar, and these clothes are a bit humiliating,” I admit. 

“That’s how you came when she bought you. I’m sure she won’t force you to stay like that. But I think you look adorable like that, don’t you Elsa?” Karen asks. 

“Oh definitely. You’ve got such a cute feminine body. It’d be a shame to cover it up.”

“Let me give you some advice. Just have an open mind. Lady Blackwood won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do and she’ll never hurt you, but she desires loyalty, honesty, and respect. Give her those things and she’ll give you the world.” She undoes her hair and pulls it over to one shoulder. “Now be a dear and unzip me.”

I reach up and pull down the zipper of her dress. “Besides, having sex with her will be the best sex you’ll ever experience.”

Karen pulls down her dress reveals a rather supple ass that makes my dick stir in my panties. 

“And she did save you from Qadir. So that’s one thing to be thankful for,” Karen says. 

“Ew, Qadir is so gross,” Elsa whines. “That vampire is such a demented pig.”

“Really?” I ask. 

“Yes, he treats his slaves like animals. And of course, they do call him the butcher if that gives you any idea of what he’s like,” Karen says. “You really dodged the bullet with him, who knows what he would’ve done with you.”

A chill goes down my spine at the thought of that man.

Karen bends over as she slips off her panties, revealing a rather tight butthole that gives me a wink and a rather large pair of balls with an even larger dick swinging between her legs. Holy shit, she’s got a dick! And it’s much bigger than mine! Obviously, I don’t have the largest dick, but damn.

Wow… My jaw is barely hanging on as it drops. 

“Someone’s getting excited,” Elsa giggles as she stares at my groin. I look down and to see my little dick is straining against the lacey underwear. 

Elsa starts to strip as well. She shows off a rather petite body with a bubble butt. She’s rather flat chested and she also has a dick. It’s a little bigger than mine. 

A second later, Lady Blackwood barges through the door. “God, that took forever, glad it’s finally over. Now let’s have some fun.”

“Oh, now that’s a sight I like to see, my two favorite ladies, looking beautiful as ever. You’re getting me all hot and bothered,” Lady Blackwood says. 

Karen walks over to the bed and crawls on top of it, getting on all fours. “My ass is ready for you, my love.”

Lady Blackwood bites her lip. She pulls her golden blonde hair off the side and undoes the knot holding her dress up. It falls to the floor to reveal her naked petite body. Of course, she’s got a dick. It’s the biggest one yet. I can’t tear my eyes from it. She lets out a cute little laugh. “Like what you see?” she asks me. My eyes finally meet hers and heat takes over my body. 

I can’t even string words together to form a sentence. 

“All you have to do is ask and I’ll let you experience it for yourself. Of course, it’s a little big for you right now, you might want to start off with something a little smaller,” she smirks. 

I swallow the knot in my throat as I watch Lady Blackwood climb onto the bed behind Karen. She spreads her ass cheeks apart and buries her face in between them. 

My eyes are glued to the show as I watch her eat out the woman’s asshole. She pulls her face away from Karen’s asshole and looks over at Elsa. “Would you be a dear and get my dick ready for Karen’s hot wet hole?”

“Yes, mama. Anything for you!” Elsa crawls onto the bed and scoots underneath Karen and Mistress Blackwood and takes that big cock of Blackwood in between her luscious lips while she dives back into Karen’s cheeks. Lavina starts thrusting her hips back and forth, sinking her cock deep into Elsa’s throat as she eagerly eats out Karen’s asshole. 

The show is completely hypnotic. I can’t pull my eyes away. I can’t believe I’m watching a threesome with women that all have a little something extra. This is the craziest thing I’ve ever seen. 

Mistress Blackwood gives Karen’s ass a slap. “How am I so lucky to have two beautiful women all to myself and a nice little femboy to watch? And this ass. God this wonderful plump ass. It’s just waiting to be stuffed full with my cock.”

She pulls her dick out of Elsa’s mouth and rubs the tip up and down the crack of Karen’s ass. “Please, Mistress. I can’t take it anymore, fuck me! Please!” 

“Fuck, I love it when you beg for my dick,” Lady Blackwood laughs as she lines the head of her cock up with Karen’s slicked up asshole. With one thrust, she sinks her cock all the way in. The look on Karen’s face as her ass gets filled to the hilt with woman cock is enough to make my own little dick hurt. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she grinds her teeth. 

“Urgh, fuck!” Karen yells out. 

Elsa starts licking up and down Karen’s rock hard shaft as Lady Blackwood slowly starts to rock her hips back and forth. “Fuck! This ass is all mine!” she screams out in ecstasy. 

Karen’s moans and groans fill the room as her mistress starts to rail her from behind. Her ass ripples as the Lady’s hips smack into her. 

I can’t help it anymore, my hand sinks down into the soft silky panties and I start rubbing my own hard cock. 

The mistress starts to laugh. “Enjoying the show?” 

I look up to see her eyes locked on mine. “Elsa, why don’t you help the poor boy out?”

“Yes, mama!” Elsa hops out from underneath them and walks over to me and drops to her knees. She pulls down my panties and takes all of my little penis into her mouth. “Urrghh!” I moan as she sucks me off.

Lady Blackwood shifts Karen so they’re facing us. She gives her a hard slap and pulls on her hair, forcing Karen to watch as Elsa slurps down my dick. God, it feels so good. Her hot wet mouth envelops my little penis. She takes me in all the way. Her tongue starts to play with my balls. 

Karen’s moans have picked up as she jerks herself off while Blackwood pounds her ass with deep long thrusts. “Fuck me, mistress. Fuck my tight ass!” she moans out. 

“God, you’re such a slut for my dick, Karen, my love,” Lavina says, giving her another spanking. She pulls Karen back by the hair and starts kissing her neck while her hand reaches around and grabs her large melon-shaped breast.

Elsa reaches around and grabs my ass. She starts bobbing back and forth on my cock. Her tongue swirls around my dick, making my knees weak. 

My eyes go wide as Elsa works a finger in my ass. Suddenly, my dick feels like fire as pleasure floods through my body. My little weenie erupts inside Elsa’s mouth. She swallows every bit of my jizz down as she continues to milk my little cock for all it’s worth while she sinks her digit into my bum. I have to grab onto her shoulders for support. 

Elsa pops my cock out of her mouth and makes her way to the bed, crawling underneath Karen and taking her cock in her mouth. A mixture of Karen’s screams and Blackwood’s moans fill the room as she continues to ram her cock into Karen’s ass. 

Karen’s face turns to pure ecstasy as she tenses up, while Lady Blackwood shuts her eyes as she grabs onto Karen’s hips and hilts her dick all the way into her ass. “Fuck, I’m cumming!” she screams.

I can hear Elsa gag as she takes Karen’s cock. Finally, she gets out underneath from her as cum drips down from her lips. 

“Fuck, that was what I needed,” Mistress Blackwood says as she collapses back onto the bed. 

“My turn!” Elsa says. 

“Karen, when you recoup, why don’t you give Elsa a good assfucking. In the meantime, Elsa, could you be a dear and clean off my cock? I want to spend some quality time with my new pet.” Her eyes fall onto mine. 

“With pleasure, mama!” Elsa says all giddy like as she crawls over and cuddles up to Mistress Blackwood’s leg. She takes no time to start licking the cum off Blackwood’s cock.

“Yes, mistress,” Karen says as she tries to catch her breath. 

Mistress Blackwood waves me over to her with a finger. Hesitant, I pull up my panties and walk over to her. She pats the space next to her. “Why don’t you get nice an cozy and tell me a little bit about yourself.” 

“What do you want to know?” I ask as I climb into the bed and lay down next to her. 

She wraps her arm around my neck, setting her hand down my chest. Her touch is cold. It makes me shiver. “Everything.”

I look up into those big steel blue eyes that seem to see inside my soul. “I… I don’t know where to begin.”

“Well, you can start by telling me how you ended up being sold in an auction.” 

“I was tricked! I was going to school at a local community college. Mandy, she came up to me and we connected. I’ve never had a girl give me attention as she did. Soon, she asked me out. We’ve only been dating a little over a week before she told me about a super exclusive party. The next thing I know I’m being auctioned off like a cow.”

“Hmmm. Mandy. I don’t like that one. A vampire wannabe. She’ll do anything to become one of us. But I suppose, if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t have you here in my bed with me. Do you have any family?” 

I can’t help but notice, Karen pull Elsa up to her hands and knees as she starts to rim her tight bubble butt.

“No… I grew up in foster care.” 

“Awww. So you’re a stray? That’s sad but so adorable.” 

“Urgh, fuck!” Elsa screams out as Karen pushes her cock inside the girl.

“Did you ever meet your parents?” she asks me.

I shake my head no. “Aww. A boy with no home. Don’t worry, my dear. This can be your new home. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

“Urghh, oh god! Fuck me harder!” Elsa moans as Karen grabs her hips and thrusts her big fat dick deep inside her. She starts pounding the little girl’s asshole. Elsa’s face is in complete bliss while her backdoor gets beaten in.

“Why me?” I ask.

“Because you’re just so cute. And I have a thing for strays. Don’t be afraid. I will never hurt you. And I can give you immortal life. You’ll share my bed with Elsa and Karen. We’ll go to extravagant parties and travel the world. I just want your love and I want to make love to you, among other things.” Her hand cups my face as she brings it up to hers. Her eyes. Those big blue eyes, they look almost innocent. Her lips, so luscious. They feel so soft as she places them against mine. Her tongue breaks through my own lips and explores my mouth. Her kiss is like having fireworks go off in my mouth. I just want it to last a little longer. But unfortunately, she pulls away. 

She looks into my eyes. “What do you say, beautiful? Will you be mine?” 

“Yes!” The word comes out of my lips before I have time to even think. 

A warm smile appears on her lips. “I knew you’d say yes. This makes me so happy.”

She pulls me in for another kiss as her thumb strokes my cheek. The sounds of Karen and Elsa’s moans feel like they’re off in a different room. 

“Uhh, fuck! I’m cumming!” Karen moans out. Lady Blackwood finally pulls away to watch. 

“Urgh, fill my ass with your seed!” Elsa screams as she pants for air. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lady Blackwood asks.

I’m completely lost for words as I watch the pleasure fully displayed on their faces. Karen collapses on top of Elsa, grinding her cock inside of her tight ass.

Lady Blackwood pats the raven-haired Elsa on the head. “Is that the fucking you wanted?” she asks. 

“Oh yes! Fuck, that felt so good! I’m exhausted,” Elsa says, desperately trying to catch her breath. Karen finally pulls her cock out of the poor girl’s asshole. Elsa rolls over on her back as Karen climbs up and presents her flaccid cock. Elsa eagerly starts to lick up and down the shaft. Slurping up all the cum off her dick. 

“Good. Karen, why don’t we let them get some rest and let’s go check up on our prisoner. I’m eager to find out what he knows one way or another,” Lady Blackwood says. She gives me a kiss on my forehead and unentangle’s herself from us. She slips her dress back on as Karen finally gets up. Karen pulls on her underwear and Lady Blackwood helps her with her dress after she gives her a playful pat on the ass. “Sleep well, my little darlings. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

With that, they both leave the room, turning off the lights on their way out. 

“I’m so tired, come here, cutie. I want to cuddle,” Elsa says as she pulls me into her arms and spoons me. “You and I are going to be such good friends.”

“Elsa?” I ask. 

“Yes?”

“Is Karen a vampire?” I ask. 

“Oh, definitely. She’s Mama’s oldest companion. But don’t worry, you’re in no danger here,” she whispers in my ear as she softly rubs my belly. “You’ll love it here, I promise.” 

“You’re not a vampire, though,” I say. 

“Of course not, I’m just a trans girl. Mama found me when I was on the street. My parents disowned me and Lady Blackwood took me in and gave me a home. I’ve been with her for over a year now,” she says. She kisses my shoulder and nestles her face in my neck. “Hmm, your skin is so soft.”

“So, will they drink my blood as they do yours?” I ask. 

“If that’s what you want. I offer my blood up freely. Anything to please Mama. I love her with all my heart. I’d give my life for her if she asked. But she’d never do that. Besides, letting her drink your blood is one of the most intimate things I’ve ever experienced.”

“Are they going to turn us into vampires?” I ask. 

“Eventually. For you, it might be a while. That’s enough questions. I’m tired. Let’s go to sleep.”

She gives me one last kiss on the shoulder before she lays her head down. I can’t believe all that has happened. I was tricked into being sold as a slave. But somehow, I feel like things have turned out for the better. I’ve never felt this way before. Desired and attractive. I know… I’m dressed in girl’s clothing and I feel so… vulnerable, but I finally feel like I have a home. I know it’s twisted. And it’s totally wrong in so many ways. But it feels so right. I’ve never felt this excited. 

Before Mandy came along and turned my life upside down, I was so depressed and sad. I really thought about suicide. I truly did. But now, I feel a sense of belonging. To vampires no less. I know they have a little something extra. I’m definitely not gay. At least I never thought I was, but the thought of being with the three of them fills me with… joy. I didn’t think it was possible to feel this way. But I do and I can’t wait to see what tomorrow brings. 

I hope you enjoyed my story. Please leave any questions or feedback in the comment section. Feel free to give it kudos and checkout my profile. Check out my other stories while you’re at it. Also sign up to my email Newsletter, just follow the link below!   
https://phoenixcindersfemboy.gr8.com/


End file.
